


the thing about explorers is

by exexlovers (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Airplanes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Some Humor, Teasing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: 'their taxi was quiet in the early morning, the radio silenced and the driver herself mute. the only sounds were the buzz of the car tires on the rainy ground and a sleeping whizzer’s slow breaths. marvin watched water droplets rolling down the window, his arm around whizzer as he leaned against him.'⤷ new york city is a lot after a while. marvin and whizzer get away in portugal.





	1. one

New York got exhausting after some time. The crowded streets and blinding lights tended to get on Marvin’s nerves. He craved a day free of loud horns and general annoyance surrounding him. Even Broadway could get tiring, whimsy and all. The Playbills above his and Whizzer’s TV were pretty, but they reminded him of the anxiety seeing shows could induce. In other words, he was desperate for a vacation.

One of the few European countries Whizzer hadn’t been to was Portugal. This revelation led to more stress, seas of travel brochures, and a shortage of Marvin’s comfort tea as they organized a trip to said country.

Despite all of this, the commute to the airport was fairly calm. Whizzer had insisted on a suitcase as well as a backpack entirely for himself, but it was a whisper of a problem to Marvin. Fashion and hair-care wasn’t a priority to him; all he needed was toiletries and a few outfits. Their taxi was quiet in the early morning, the radio silenced and the driver herself mute. The only sounds were the buzz of the car tires on the rainy ground and a sleeping Whizzer’s slow breaths. Marvin watched water droplets rolling down the window, his arm around Whizzer as he leaned against him. Absently, he ran his hand back and forth over Whizzer’s shoulder, his fingers catching on the pink fabric of his sleeve every so often.

While not completely dark, the city was quiet for once. Funny how Marvin was finally feeling serenity in the wet, bright streets as they were on their way to the airport. It was probably all due to the peace he felt with Whizzer in his arms, though.

The roads started to get less crowded as they trailed closer onto the highway towards the airport. Green signs claimed road names and lengths in miles, lit by headlights as opposed to the sun.

Whizzer adjusted his head, causing Marvin to look down at him. His unkempt hair leaned towards his forehead, hastily brushed in his sleepy haze. His eyelashes brushed against his cheeks, and his mouth was a gentle shade of peach.

There was rarely a time that Marvin was not in awe of Whizzer’s beauty. The admiration consumed his thoughts. Checking to make sure the cabbie wasn’t watching, he pressed a kiss to the top of Whizzer’s head. When it came to domestic tendencies, self-control was basically out of the question with Marvin.

A quiet roar of the tires signalled their arrival. The cabbie looked at Marvin in the rearview mirror. She tightened her ponytail and told him his total for the drive, glancing apprehensively at Whizzer sleeping in his arms.

He tapped Whizzer’s shoulder with the same hand he had been running across it with earlier. “Whiz.” Marvin said in a stage whisper. “We’re at the airport, we gotta go.”

Whizzer’s eyes fluttered open and he sat up, steadying himself by placing a hand on Marvin’s thigh. A subtle pout graced his lips as he squinted at the streetlights casting a yellow-white glow over him. Marvin reached for his wallet and handed the cab driver cash, avoiding her suspicious glare and muttering a half-hearted “thanks.” She took it and popped open her door, walking over to the trunk.

Making sure she was out of earshot, he looked back at Whizzer, who was rubbing his eyes. “We’re going to Portugal, princess. All we have to do now is get on the plane.”

Whizzer yawned and rested his cheek on Marvin’s shoulder. “Kiss me.”

Marvin made a sound between a sigh and a groan. “Don’t think the cabbie would like that. Get out of the car.”

Fortunately, they were parked under a shelter from the rain. The cabbie set Marvin’s suitcase on the ground as he climbed out. She shut the trunk and turned towards him.

“Your friend getting out?” she huffed.

Marvin nodded, checking the luggage tags and pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie. “He’s not a morning person, give him a second.”

“How would you know that?” she leaned against the car, her ponytail bouncing.

He made fearful eye contact, his mouth hanging open as he struggled to respond. Whizzer stumbled around the car, brushing wrinkles out of his shirt. Marvin took advantage of his approach, gripping the handle of his luggage and speaking to him instead. “Come get your stuff, Whizzer. We have a plane to get on.”

The cabbie eyed Marvin before marching back into her car, muttering under her breath and driving away.

Whizzer knit his eyebrows and watched her drive off. “What’s her problem?”

Marvin stuffed his free hand into his jacket pocket. “Dunno. Come on.”

The airport lobby was uncomfortably empty. The blue and white colour scheme seemed sterile and unsettling. Whizzer strolled ahead, his suitcase rolling behind him and his backpack guarded, balancing on the crook of his elbow. Marvin followed him, trusting his airport knowledge implicitly. If he could take a plane and go through security on the way to a different continent, so could Marvin. Whizzer slowed, letting him catch up.

“Coffee?” he pointed in the direction of a café with his head, his messy hair bouncing.

Marvin relaxed slightly, loosening his tense muscles. A red imprint blossomed over Whizzer’s cheek from leaning on Marvin’s shoulder. His melted-chocolate eyes were warm and confident. _Beautiful_.

Whizzer poked him in the side. “Marvin, I asked if you wanted coffee, I didn’t tell you to stare at me.”

Marvin chuckled. “Sure. I liked holding you while you slept, but it’s up to you if you wanna stay up.”

Failing to hide his blush, Whizzer turned towards the café and walked.

Light chatter filled the space, the warm lighting soothing. Marvin stayed a few feet away from Whizzer, like a lost puppy. Or as if the space-time continuum would rip apart if they were too far away from each other.

The cashier handed Whizzer a paper bag and told him to wait for drinks at the counter. Marvin raised an eyebrow.

“Did you get a donut?” he asked.

Keeping his field of view ahead of him, Whizzer answered, “Donuts, plural. I’m not so selfish that I would only get myself one.” he looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, gripping the smooth countertop. “Go sit. I’ll be there in a sec.”

Marvin followed his suggestion and found a two-person table. He tucked the suitcase under the table and flicked his curls off his forehead. The chairs did not look comfortable, but he sat anyways, his eyes following Whizzer. It took a great deal of composure to keep his gaze from wandering down to his ass. Instead, he traced his eyes over the classy patterns on his expensive bag, distantly remembering how much it cost. How good Whizzer looked holding it outweighed any price of any physical item, though. The view was priceless.

Apparently his eyes had unfocused during his thoughts, because suddenly Whizzer sat down across from him. He opened his coffee and sipped it.

“I got decaf.” he said, holding the paper cup to his face. “For your enjoyment.”

Leaning his cheek on his fist, Marvin gently toed his sneaker against Whizzer’s under the table. “Thanks, kiddo.”

“Hey! Don’t get ‘em dirty.” Whizzer’s eyes sparkled despite his words. He shuffled the cardboard cup-holder towards Marvin “Um, these are yours, doll. Coffee with milk and a chocolate donut.”

“You seem to be awake.” Marvin placed his hand across the table, offering it to Whizzer, who took it and squeezed it.

“Extremely prepared to fall asleep on you again. Just gotta eat my donut and get on the plane, baby.”

Marvin hummed, watching pink stretch over Whizzer’s face as he stared at him. He opened his coffee and savoured the first sip. Sometimes he thought about how different his life was now compared to the past. The guilt and discomfort seemed like a different life. All he knew now was beauty and safety. There was the occasional invalidation from strangers when they saw his and Whizzer’s hands clasped together, but embracing himself and his sexuality overpowered any fear. He wouldn't sacrifice anything if it meant Whizzer's company. He couldn’t imagine himself with anyone else.

“How many times are you gonna stare at me this week?” Whizzer asked into his coffee cup.

“Is there a limit?”

“Nope. Just wondering so I can watch you whenever you stare at me.”

“Probably a hundred times.” Marvin pulled his hand away, intertwining his fingers over his drink. The heat of the cup made his fingers tingle.

“Alright, cool.” Whizzer slumped in his chair, donut crumbs sprinkling his chin as he ate. “I’m gonna shove this in my face and then we should probably go through security.”

Marvin nodded, continuously flicking the rim of his coffee over his bottom lip. His vision unfocused, the early morning finally starting to hit him. He just had to get on a plane and then he and his boyfriend could leave this chaotic city behind, however fleetingly.

Almost there. Bliss was on its way.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. sorry it's late. hope you enjoy! comment w your thoughts. xo

Marvin had expected too much from cross-continental airport security. He was prepared for hordes of attractively stoic officers and complicated instructions. What he was met with was a passport scanner and a system fairly similar to one he would find if he were flying to Orlando. They had only come across one security officer, and it was only to verify their travel intent. Nothing drastic. He was mildly disappointed in the lack of boys to look at.

Actually getting onto the plane was pretty simple. The edges of his suitcase tended to get caught on the seats as it rolled down the aisle. Whizzer followed behind him, laughing every time his suitcase listed sideways, which was embarrassingly often. Why were their seats so far back on the plane?

After a matter of minutes that felt like centuries, they finally sunk into their seats. The grey-and-white cushions were much more comfortable than the wooden hunks called chairs at the coffee shop.

Whizzer settled onto Marvin. He had tugged a white hoodie out of his suitcase, donning it with a spectacle of temperature-related complaints. The fabric was soft on the outside, soothing against Marvin’s fingertips. 

Being in the air was pretty uneventful. Whizzer shooed away the safety demonstration, instead hooking his arms around Marvin’s waist and closing his eyes. 

“You’re very cuddly.” Marvin grinned, rubbing Whizzer’s hip.

Whizzer looked up at him. “Decaf doesn’t do much.” he took a deep breath. “I’m tired.”

Whizzer fell asleep again, leaving Marvin to his thoughts. He used up one of his hundred admiration allotments, watching the way Whizzer’s chest rose and fell like a gentle wave of an ocean as he slept.

God, he was pretty. And Marvin meant that with no underlying intent, no twisted motive. Whizzer was simply perfect. The way his legs curled underneath him as he laid against Marvin. The way his eyelashes were long enough to brush the very top of his cheeks. The calming, captivating rhythm of his relaxed breaths.

Marvin blinked, leaning his head on top of Whizzer’s head. Despite his caffeine intake, he could use a few hours of sleep. The flight duration was more than enough time for a nap. He let his eyes slide closed, succumbing to the lull of relaxation.

* * *

The nap didn’t last long. Marvin awoke two very short hours later to Whizzer gently nudging his side.

“Wake up, I wanna talk to you.” he whispered above the roar of the plane engine.

Marvin hummed, draping an arm over his boyfriend without opening eyes. It was muscle memory at this point.

Whizzer grabbed the hand on his shoulder and kicked Marvin’s foot. “Open your eyes, loser.”

With a chuckle, Marvin obliged. He opened his eyes to Whizzer frowning, his hair still adorably messy.

He kissed Whizzer’s forehead. “Hi, princess.”

“Hi.”

“How did you sleep?”

Whizzer tugged at his sleeves, covering his hands. “Good. The engine noise helped. You?”

“I always sleep well with you.”   


“Damn, okay. Go ahead and flex your proper grammar.”

Marvin laughed. “I don’t think I’m sorry, but I’ll suggest it for your sake.”

Whizzer crossed his arms, pouting. “Thanks.”

He looked down the aisle. “I think we slept through snacks.”

“Sucky.”

The conversation slowed. Whizzer put his hood on, pulling at the strings so his face was covered. Marvin laughed at it, taking his arm off of Whizzer’s shoulder and holding his hand.

“Whiz?”   
  


“Hm?”

Marvin continued in a somewhat sensual tone. “Do you have, um…” he cleared his throat and whispered, “Travel insurance?”

Whizzer’s expression turned from one of intent listening to annoyance. “Oh my god. Shut up.”

Marvin held back a laugh, reaching over to hug him. Whizzer took it coldly, staying stiff.

“C’mon, Whiz. You love me and my stupid jokes.”

Whizzer sighed. “Debatable.”

Nonetheless, he melted into Marvin’s hug. Marvin pulled his hood off, messing with his hair. Whizzer jerked away.

“Marvin, I swear to god, if my hair was done right now…”

“What? You’d be upset?”

“Yes, you asshole.” he squirmed out of the embrace. “I was gonna brush off your dumb teasing but now I’m kinda mad. You’re lucky I woke up late and didn’t have the time to do it.”

Marvin chuckled and let go. “Alright, take a breather, Whiz.”

Whizzer made a face, his arms still against his chest.

“I love you.” Marvin added in a gentle tone.

Whizzer relaxed, pushing up his sleeves. “Love you too, doll.”

“Wow, I got the pet name and everything? Are you sure you’re mad at me?”

A smile twitched at Whizzer’s lips. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Whizzer eyed him. “You sure you want that?”

“Am I sure I…” Marvin echoed dubiously. “Are you accusing me of not wanting a kiss? What the fuck?”

The swearing made Whizzer laugh as he uncrossed his arms. He brushed Marvin’s hair off of his forehead before leaning in and kissing him. “Happy?”

“Absolutely, princess. I’m on a plane to mediterranean Europe and I just kissed my boyfriend. Very happy.”

“‘Kay. I’m not mad anymore.”

“That was quick.” Marvin grinned, shifting to face Whizzer better.

“You know what else is quick?”

“I-”

“How long you last during sex.”

“...Okay.”

Whizzer cracked up, drawing his legs up to his chest. He tried to fix his hair, running his hands through it so it looked cohesive. The effort was fruitless, but Marvin found it cute either way.

“You’re staring at me. You have ninety-nine stares left.”   


“One, you sound like a video game or something. Two, it’s actually ninety-eight. I was admiring you while you were sleeping.”

“Of course you were. Sometimes I wake up to you looking at me. The admiration in your eyes is kinda overwhelming. In a great way, though.”

Marvin put his arm back around Whizzer’s shoulders, smiling. He kissed his forehead again. “Ready for Portugal?”

“Anything with you, doll.”


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IF..... FOUR CHAPTERS????
> 
> this is taking me ages to finish because of school so i decided to break it up into maybe a few. i'm really sorry this took so long but i'm super proud of this chapter. i would really appreciate if you commented with what you think. 
> 
> without further ado, time for fluff.
> 
> xo, ki(arra)

Marvin was never the second one to wake up at home.

But here, in the dazzlingly soothing climate of Porto, he was. He woke to Whizzer peppering his face with kisses, his breath smelling like toothpaste.

His eyes still closed, Marvin smiled and gently pushed Whizzer away.

“Good morning, doll.” Whizzer’s voice came from his right, as if he were sitting on the floor next to him.

Marvin opened his eyes. Whizzer was indeed on the floor, sitting cross-legged. Whizzer’s warm chocolate eyes studied Marvin as he floated to consciousness. His knees were exposed through the rips in his black jeans.

“Can I have a real kiss?” Marvin whispered, reaching for Whizzer’s hair.

“Absolutely, but don’t touch my hair. I just did it.”

Playfully, Marvin rolled his eyes and sat up. “Come here and kiss me.”

Whizzer tasted like mint lip balm. With a sigh into Marvin’s mouth, he climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

“Vacation sex?” he asked, his voice husky.

Marvin thumbed Whizzer’s bottom lip. “Vacation  _ breakfast, _ princess. Also, you just did your hair. Let’s get going.”

Whizzer whined. He hopped off of the bed.

“Pretty boy.” Marvin smiled as he watched his boyfriend.

Whizzer preened and tilted his head. “Thank you. I will never get tired of hearing you say that.”

He threw the blanket off and stood up. Whizzer had assumedly opened the balcony door; the room smelled like flowers and sunscreen. Marvin stepped onto it, basking in the sun’s determined rays. Tourists and locals crowded the streets beneath him, tanning and bargaining and enjoying breakfast in the warmth.

“You gotta see this view, Whiz.”

Directly behind him, Whizzer sighed. “Saw it before you got up. Also, I have a much better view right in front of me.”

Marvin turned, smiling. “That’s cute.”

“Mhm.” In lieu of a real reply, Whizzer rested his arms around Marvin’s neck and kissed him.

It wasn’t quick and gentle like what Marvin expected. The kiss was longing and passionate, a glimpse into Whizzer’s unspoken feelings.

“I am in love with you.” he breathed, brushing his thumb over Marvin’s cheek. He pulled away. “I’ll stop distracting you now. Go get dressed.”

Marvin chuckled to himself about how on brand Whizzer’s little spiel was. He wandered over to the closet and pulled it open. 

There wasn’t really a point to paying attention to how he dressed. It would be taken off at the end of the day, in any sort of context. Whizzer would definitely scoff and pick at his outfit choice, but he was used to it.

Whizzer called from the balcony. “We’re getting coffee, right, love?”

Marvin finished putting his shirt on and walked over. “We are getting the most sugary coffees we want, all because we can.”

“Cute. Let’s stay right here for a minute.”

Marvin reached to massage Whizzer’s shoulders. “You’re the boss.”

Whizzer exclaimed in playful disbelief. “That’s not true and you know it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

* * *

The heat was surprisingly bearable. Whizzer was perfectly dressed from head to toe, starting with high-top canvas sneakers and ending with a teal Hawaiian shirt tucked into his jeans. Marvin faced his khaki pants and grey t-shirt with a frown.

It was always an unexpected pair. A dad with unmanageable curly hair and terrible fashion next to his pretty boyfriend.

Whizzer squeezed his hand. “Whatcha thinking about?”

“You. How pretty you are.”

He scoffed playfully. “Of course. Hey, there’s a cafe right down the street. Are we going?”

Marvin studied the cobblestones passing under his feet, smiling. “Obviously.”

“Cute! I’m kinda feeling iced coffee.” Whizzer’s sunglasses nestled atop his hair, the dark lenses reflecting the sun overhead.

“Did you know Trina got mad at Jason a few weeks ago for asking for coffee?”

Whizzer made a face. “The kid’s 14. I tried it at 12. It’s not like caffeine actually stunts your growth, too. That’s a myth. Just like how your body heat comes out of your head.”

“First of all, I didn’t know that was a myth. You learn something new every day. Second, I’m not sure whose side I’m on here. I get Trin not wanting Jason to have coffee as some way to preserve his youth. But you’re right, it’s gonna be apart of his life at some point. At his age, it’s not the worst time to start. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah.” Whizzer flicked his sunglasses on. “You sound like a dad.”

Marvin laughed. “Sure. Let’s get coffee.”

Sugary coffees in hand and playful fighting continuing, they lounged at a table. A white umbrella shielded them from the persistent sun. Words from another language swirled around them, but it didn’t make them feel like outsiders. It gave them a bubble, their own little world to explore. 

They shared fries soaked in vinegar, the taste matching with the salty smell in the air.

Whizzer leaned back in his chair. “Can we go swimming?”

“Uh, sure. Do you wanna walk to the beach?”

“Nah, the pool is less crowded and it’ll be easier to talk to you.”

Marvin ran a hand through his hair. “Infallible logic. Sure.”

Whizzer responded with a blinding smile.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much enjoyed!


End file.
